Comfort
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Korra finds comfort while Mako is working. All fluff.


Graveyard shift was probably one of the most evil things to ever exist ever.

Mako walked home in the cold, icy, spring rain with a single goal in mind. His bed. His warm bed that was probably occupied by his beautiful, pregnant, wife. It nearly made him groan with the wanting to be in it with her and he started to walk faster, hunched over in the cold rain. Korra hadn't been feeling well since they discovered she was pregnant, and him working all night wasn't helping. She put on a brave face though, sometimes too much.

He got into their apartment and moved quickly and quietly, removing his boots and uniform before slipping into their bedroom. A smile broke on his face at the sight of her lying in their bed, her hair loose and falling over her head. The bump on her abdomen of where their baby lay was slight, barely protruding from her body. Either way he adored her, and it. He rustled around for a little while, which was easy because Korra slept like the dead at this time in the morning. Just before he climbed in next to her he saw something wrapped up in her hands, around her arm, and her nose was buried in it.

His scarf.

Mako grinned and slid into the bed, resting one arm under his head and the other over her waist so his hand could touch the baby while he spooned her from behind. Korra made a muffled sound and rolled over in his arms and pressed her face into his shoulder without waking, the scarf still wrapped up in her arms. He smiled and relaxed, falling into sleep easily.

"Mako." Korra smiled when he stretched out next to her a few hours later. "Go back to sleep." She urged, rubbing her belly and moving away.

"No, I'm ok."

"You've probably only had a few hours of sleep." Korra frowned at him.

"Yeah, but I want to see you." Mako stretched and kissed her shoulder before using one finger to pick up his scarf and bring it to her attention. Korra froze and stared at it for a second while a blush crept onto her face. "Miss me?"

"No." She tried to cover what she'd done, but the scarf was still entwined around her arms and fingers. "I was tired, I just fell asleep holding it."

"Ok." Unconvinced, Mako kissed her and rubbed his hand over their baby.

"I really didn't mean to."

"So you didn't mean to sleep with your face in it either?" Mako grinned and dodged away when she tried to hit him.

"Stop moving, you know I'm not as mobile as before." Korra frowned at him across the bed, sitting up and glaring at him where he stood at the foot of their bed.

"I know, I'm enjoying it." Mako grinned cheekily at her.

"You're still a jerk." Korra huffed angrily at him and got herself standing.

"I'm your jerk." Mako slid closer to her and leaned forward with a grin. Korra raised her hand and brought it toward him like she was going to slap him, grinned wickedly at his flinch and then gave him the kiss he wanted. "I'll make you some tea." He offered.

"Get some sleep, I can manage." Korra frowned at him. Since discovering her pregnancy, she'd had to cut down on the sheer number of things she did every day as the Avatar, much against her will.

"I'll sleep this afternoon; do you have to go somewhere?" Mako stretched and pulled on a pair of loose pants.

"Just a city council meeting I was going to sit in on." Korra smiled at him. "I'll make the tea, you start breakfast?"

"Deal." Mako kissed her forehead and padded in front of her to the kitchen.

Korra watched him go and then looked down at the red scarf in her hands. She had missed him during the night while he was doing this graveyard shift and grabbed his scarf to be able to smell him again. She had intended on putting it back before he got him, but she was exhausted and fell asleep with it. And he had to find her. Whatever. Korra smiled and unraveled her hands, hanging it over the headboard of their bed and smiled at it, a hand on her belly.

He knew she'd been comforted by it, and she knew he'd caught her redhanded. She would never admit to it, but the comfort of sleeping with his scent was enough to sleep.

But he was better, so she padded after him into the kitchen to make their morning tea.


End file.
